


Return of the Champions

by Jude_the_Mood



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fix-it fic, Gen, I love breath of the wild, Mentions of Other Champions - Freeform, Post-Breath of the Wild, Revali - Freeform, Short One Shot, THEY COME BACK TO LIFE, daruk - Freeform, my first Zelda fic, the champions aren’t dead, urbosa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_the_Mood/pseuds/Jude_the_Mood
Summary: I got Breath of the Wild finally and haven’t been able to put it down since, so I decided to write a short fic for it. I love all the champions, even Revali, and wanted them to be alive at the end, so here ya’ go.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Return of the Champions

Link felt his heart sink the closer he and Zelda got to the Zora Kingdom, silently dreading their arrival for he felt like he had failed them — despite defeating Calamity Ganon. You see, shortly after defeating the Calamity the princess and he were listed by the spirit of the King of Hyrule shortly before his spirit left the world for good. Zelda had been given some peace through this visit, but Link could not say the same for himself. He was glad that the king was now at peace, but the king’s spirit had been the only one they saw. It caused the young hero to fear the worst, the champions’ spirits, his dearest friends and fellow warriors, were still trapped within the Divine Beasts.

Link had thought, hoped, that defeating the Calamity would free his fallen friends, that they could rest in peace now. He now felt a sense of failure as they journeyed to the Zora Kingdom, where he had to explain to King Dorephan and Prince Sidon that he failed Mipha again. That he couldn’t save Mipha’s spirit, that she was trapped in Vah Ruta and he had no idea how to set her spirit free. Zelda had taken notice of Link’s somber mood, it didn’t take her long to figure out why he seemed so depressed despite freeing Hyrule from the Calamity. She was now feeling the same sense of failure as Link and she two was fearing their arrival. 

Zelda remembered Prince Sidon, he’d been so young when Mipha passed, she wasn’t sure she could face him knowing Mipha was still trapped. She may not have been as close to Mipha as Link, but she still saw the Zora Princess as a dear friend. The fact that they didn’t save her spirit, or any of the others for that matter, saddened her greatly. Zelda found herself glancing over at Link when they came up to the bridge leading into the Zora Kingdom, she noticed the way Link’s brows were drawn together and his hands were gripping his lead so tight that his knuckles had gone white. She could see the pain on his face and wished she could take it away somehow, but she knew that this was something she couldn’t save him from. 

As they entered the Zora Kingdom they were meet with a sight that had Zelda gasping in shock and brought Link to his knees. Standing there in front of the very statue immortalizing her was Mipha, she was standing there as flesh and blood. She was smiling that same sweet smile she always used to have, her little brother happily at her side with his own wide smile. Zelda was the first to move, running up to Mipha and engulfing her in a tight hug. “You’re alive!” the Hylian princess exclaimed, “we thought you — we thought all of you — we…” she trailed off as her voice began to tremble.

Mipha had been shocked when Zelda ran up to her with a hug, but embraced her all the same. She let out a noise that sounded like a mix between a sob and a laugh, the Zora princess was overflowing with emotions just as Zelda was. “I’m here — you two did it, I am here” she whispered. Mipha’s eyes drifted to Link and saw her beloved on his knees, tears cascading down his cheeks like the waterfalls surrounding her home. Mipha released Zelda and slowly made her way to the man she’s loved in secret for so many years, the man who saved Hyrule, the man who set her free. She dropped to her knees and pulled Link into a tight hug, “You did it Link, you saved us” she whispered to her crying love as tears slowly blurred her own vision. 

“No… We did it, together” Whispered Link in return after a pregnant pause, slowly pulling away from their embrace to gaze at the friend he thought he had lost. He heard the shaky laugh she released and smiled at her through his tears, quickly pulling her back into a tight embrace. 

The two childhood friends sat together, holding each other as they cried, while Zelda, Sidon, and many other Zora watched on with bright smiles and tearful eyes. When they finally separated, the group adjourned to the throne room where they all chatted and cheered about their victory. Zelda and Link were also meet with the most pleasant news that King Dorephan sent out messages to the other champion’s villages as soon as Mipha returned to life, the responses were almost immediate and all saying the same. The champions have returned to the realm of the living. No one was quite sure why they returned, but it seemed like as soon as the calamity was destroyed the champions were revived. 

Link and Zelda were both ecstatic to learn that Mipha was not the only one to be revived, that everyone now had a chance to enjoy a life that was unfairly cut short. They were quick to make plans to visit all the champions, Mipha had even insisted on going with them — Sidon and King Dorephan were not surprised at all of course. As much as they, and their people, wanted to keep Mipha in the domain, they couldn’t stop her from going to see her fellow champions. She loved her people, but she needed to see her friends alive and safe for herself, just as much as Link and Zelda did. So, the next day the king sent out another set of letters to the different villages that Zelda, Link, and Mipha would be leaving in a week to visit each of the champions. 

The following week was full of excitement and undeniable joy, as well as much needed relaxation. Link told stories about the people he meet on his journey after he woke up, how he traveled to each village and meet the people — like Sidon — who helped him reclaim the Divine Beasts. Mipha, Zelda, and Sidon all listened happily — both Zelda and Mipha were overjoyed to hear Link, the once stoic knight, speak so freely. It reminded Mipha of the days when Link was still an excitable child, it left her with an indescribable feeling to see him like this again. Sure, there was still a lot of things that everyone would have to get used to, a hundred years was a long time after all, but all everyone wanted was to enjoy this moment for what it was. This was a true, undeniable victory that needed to be savored.


End file.
